


Just Dance

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of his past and the hope for his future sitting heavily on his shoulders, Loki reverts to one of his favourite pass-times to break the tension.  Trouble is, not all of the Avengers and their friends are as fond of his pranks as he is and decide it's time to get their own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10/11, it's so exciting :D. I have an idea for a 12th part but I'm thinking I'll call it 11 for now. The 12th part would be a big story with chapters and everything. We'll see how it goes. So, for now, please enjoy part 10 of the Born this Way series.

**Title: Just Dance**   
**Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 6183  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Pepper/Steve, Rhodey  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.

 

Loki stood alone on the balcony of their New York apartment, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Arms resting on the balcony's rail, he looked out over Manhattan as the snow fell lightly upon his skin. It was about 3:00am, and for the third night in a row he had found himself irritatingly awake at an ungodly hour of the morning. 

He knew it was because he had a lot on his mind, because he had secrets yet he had told no one. It had been a few weeks since he and Tony had returned from Asgard and he still had the conversation with his father running through his mind. He and Odin had had a very frank discussion on the events surrounding the 'incident on the bifrost'. Thor had joined their talk, and for once, Thor was quiet while Loki talked.

Loki promised that once his good deeds outweighed the bad ones on Earth, he would return to Asgard with Tony and attempt to fix the bifrost. He knew it probably could be done, but it would take a mean feat of engineering. Tony had seemed keen on the idea, but only if they could take a break now and again to go to Earth. He'd had withdrawal symptoms from his technology, and Loki had to admit he'd missed his phone and internet as well.

They also talked about the fact that he was adopted. That had been an uncomfortable discussion. Odin reiterated that Loki was his son, but he could not argue the point that Loki would never have had the Asgardian throne. Loki had been destined for the Jotun throne. 

It had caused an argument in which Thor had to physically pull Loki back from Odin and walk him away. Loki had been glad that Tony wasn't present for the talk, he wouldn't have wanted Tony to see him lose control like that. It was different when he lost control with Tony, that was with _Tony_ , and it was safe. But the fury he had felt when told his _glorious destiny_ was to be the king of a people he despised? It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was _Asgardian_ , not Jotun, and Odin had created a monster when he rose Loki to hate the blood in his veins.

He was tense again, more tense than he had been in days. He hated this feeling, but at least he wasn't lost anymore, not completely. He wasn't left to flounder. He had Tony, he had Pepper, he had Steve, Sam and Tom. He had people around him that were _his_ people, not Thor's people being concerned only because his unhappiness affected their beloved Thor.

The snow began to fall heavier and as it did he felt two arms wrap around his waist, soft lips kissed his neck and shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” Tony said quietly, his voice filled with sleep, “It's freezing out here.”

Loki smiled faintly, he had always been comfortable with the cold. Thor had wrapped himself up in layers of fur when they were in the north of Midgard during the winters, but he had always been fine with just his armor on. It made sense _now_ of course, all these years later. He was Jotun, he was predisposed to preferring the cold weather. He had often complained during the hottest weeks in Asgard that the weather was stifling.

“I have told you before, I quite like the cold,” Loki said quietly, his eyes now on the streets far below, watching the cars pass by.

“Yeah...” Tony said softly, and kissed his shoulder. “You like standing out here, I've noticed. Something wrong?”

“No, I'm fine. I just like watching the cars go by,” Loki said as Tony moved to stand by his side, his arm around Loki's waist. “I like the fresh air, I like the snow and the wind. I find it oddly peaceful.” Loki looked at Tony, who was shivering a little, dressed also in nothing but sweatpants, “Now you should be inside. You're not wearing much.”

“I'm fine,” Tony said, the fact that he snuggled against Loki told a different story.

“Liar,” Loki drawled.

“If you can lie about being fine, I can lie too,” Tony retorted, his stance and tone somewhat stubborn.

“My lie will not catch me hypothermia.”

“Or frostbite,” Tony said, “So please come inside?”

Loki laughed a bit and shook his head, “You are stubborn.”

“I am, but that's part of my charm really.” 

Loki walked with him back inside, “Jarvis, put the temperature up three degrees please, until Tony thaws out.”

“Of course sir,” came Jarvis' swift response.

Loki sat Tony on the couch and walked over to the kitchenette, to begin making some hot chocolate. He decided something creamy and chocolatey at this time of night was just the order of business, and hot chocolate was less likely than coffee to keep Tony up since it had less caffeine.

“So,” Tony said, as Loki handed him his mug of hot chocolate, “What's going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” Loki said, sitting beside Tony.

“You were moping.”

“I was not _moping_. I do not 'mope'.”

“That's like me saying I didn't pine when you left to go to your job in England.”

Loki chuckled, he'd heard the story from Pepper of how Tony had done nothing for over a week except sit in his office and pine for him. It had been quite endearing. What he hadn't told Tony was that he'd exhibited similar behavior, and that was the reason Sam and Tom had come over to make bolagnaise the night Tony appeared for his booty call. 

“I have a lot on my mind,” Loki said finally. It was the truth, he _did_ have a lot on his mind. Was it so bad that he was being very nonspecific about it for now? “I'm just trying to work through it.”

“Pick one thing at a time,” Tony said, “Come on, hit me with one of them.”

Loki looked at him and shook his head, “You are very persistent.”

“I am, and you have the rest of your life to get used to it... Is it the conversation with your father about Jotunhiem?”

Loki paused, his mug halfway to his lips. He hadn't told Tony about that conversation and he glared a little.

“Thor told you?”

“He was worried about you, said you looked furious with Odin and he had to physically take you out of the room.”

Loki sighed, “He took me, he raised me, and he wanted to send me back to a world of which I know nothing but hatred... When I found out what I really am... I hate it.”

“You're Asgardian.”

“You know that not to be true, you _saw_ the monster within me,” Loki said. He stood, his mug forgotten on the coffee table, “You _saw_ it.” He had planned on Tony never seeing that part of him. He'd hoped that Tony would only ever see his Asgardian forms, both the male and female ones.

“I did,” Tony agreed and stood, walking towards him. Loki frowned as Tony stood directly in front of him and took his hand. Loki could feel a burning curiosity in him, that thirst for knowledge that never left him. “Show me again,” Tony said quietly.

“No... it is _monstrous_.”

“It's part of you,” Tony said, “No part of you is _monstrous_ , I refuse to accept that. Show me again, Loki.”

Loki stared into Tony's eyes. He held such curiosity in his gaze, love, compassion, and he could feel a sense of desire. But for what? Why did he need to see this form so badly?

“Why?”

“You have all of me,” Tony said quietly, his hand rose to touch Loki's cheek, “I want all of you. _All_ of you, Loki.” He leaned up slightly, Loki closed his eyes as their lips met. Tony's mouth was always hot and inviting, his lips and tongue and taste comforted him when he needed it, brought him to climax when he desired it, and nipped him playfully when the mood took him.

Loki was still hesitant, the last time he had changed forms he had done so through anger. This time, he had to actively call up the form. He didn't want to see the look in Tony's eyes as he did, so he closed his eyes as the cold took over his skin. There were a few moments of silence. Loki was right, Tony was repelled by him, which was why he couldn't say anything.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, he felt warm lips press against his cold ones. It was an exceedingly odd sensation, he wasn't immediately freezing Tony, nor was Tony burning his skin. It was warm meets cool, not hot meets cold. 

“Loki, look at me.”

It took a moment for Loki to force his eyes open to look at Tony. He saw nothing of the hate or fear he expected to see, and as Tony leaned forward to kiss him again, he kissed him back.

“If you had pointy ears I'd say you look a bit like a Na'vi...” Tony grinned at him, and Loki, so startled by this comment, felt himself laugh. 

“You find this form... interesting?”

“I find _you_ , and everything about you, interesting. I thought you got that,” Tony said. “Well, Loki Odinson, let me tell you, I love you. I love the female you and I love the blue you as well. All of them are you on the inside and that's what matters. The red eyes though? I get the impression they might glow in the dark. Do not come at me in the dark with that form, I might scream like a little girl.”

Loki felt a grin spread across his face, “You know, that might be an incentive.”

“Well as long as, if I scream, and you follow it up with sexy times, I might not mind so much.”

“Sexy times?”

“I've been using as many different ways as I can to say 'sex' in front of Steve. It's hilarious, you should try it. He hates the word 'cunt' as well, he _twitches_.”

Loki grinned and shook his head, “You have far too much time on your hands.”

“Like you don't...” Tony smiled and once more kissed Loki, the warm lips against his reminding him that he wasn't in his Asgardian form. 

“You know...” Tony said as they pressed together, “I wonder...”

“We're not having sex in this form, I do not want to injure you. I do not know the... mechanics... of Frost Giant sex.”

“You spoil all my fun,” Tony said, his fingers gripping the back of Loki's neck as his form turned from blue to his Asgardian one once more. 

“I do, do I?”

“No blue sex... No you, me and you sex.”

“My Peacock,” Loki said, his fingers gripping Tony's hips and pulling him forward, “For the last time, I am not having sex with myself.”

“Why not? I mean, for you it's just like masturbating.”

Loki leaned against Tony's shoulder and shook his head. He had bound himself to this crazy man for the rest of their long lives. What had possessed him? The answer came as Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair, drawing a long moan from him. The reactions Tony pulled from him with the simplest touches were always a little surprising. 

“I suppose you'll do Mr Odinson,” Tony said softly, as he kissed along Loki's jaw and nipped at sensitive skin with his teeth. Loki closed his eyes, he really liked how much Tony had gotten into biting him. He _loved_ it in fact.

“We have work in the morning,” Loki said half halfheartedly, as Tony led him toward the bedroom.

“It's my company,” Tony said, “You have permission to go in late.”

Loki walked with Tony to the bed and they both laid down, Loki on his back with Tony above. He ran his hands down Tony's chest, his fingers finding his nipples as he leaned up to kiss him deeply. He would still probably make it to work on time tomorrow, he had learned quickly to fear Pepper's wrath on any late paperwork.

Tony was lucky, he mostly worked in his workshop on experiments and his new Iron Man suit of the moment. Loki lifted his hips as Tony took his trousers off and then threw his own sweatpants to the side. This would be a quick affair, designed to simply scratch an itch, but sometimes that was all they needed. Their epic nights of passion generally were confined to the weekends now.

Not that Loki minded, they had quickies most other days.

They moved in harmony, each knowing almost exactly what the other wanted. Tony reached for the lube in the bedside table, he coated his cock and pressed against Loki, as Loki lifted his hips to meet him. 

Tony pushed forward into Loki and groaned, starting a steady pace.

“Harder,” Loki urged and Tony complied. He knew Tony liked it when he was vocal and so he always went with his gut instinct to encourage him. Some lovers found it a turn off, but the more he talked, the _filthier_ his noises and words, the harder Tony fucked him and the harder he wanted to be fucked.

“Oh fuck, Tony. Harder, yes...”

Loki was very glad no one else lived in their apartment. He wouldn't want to keep the noise down, he loved the reaction his words had on Tony, and as Tony leaned forward and bit him on the neck, Loki gave a cry as he came, pulling Tony over the edge with him.

Silently, they got under the covers and curled up around each other. 

“Night Raven,” Tony said quietly, as Loki lay his head on Tony's shoulder.

“Goodnight Peacock,” Loki said, and slowly drifted off into a deep contented sleep.

~*~*~*~

Loki sat in his office at Stark Industries the next morning. His office wasn't as grand as Tony's and it was on the opposite side of the building to his. Which was probably a good thing, because when he had been in his temporary office next to Tony for a month, Tony had taken to coming into his office during lunch for a quickie and it never actually ended up being a quickie. The last time it had happened, Bruce had caught them just after and had complained about having to wash his eyes out with bleach. It had been Pepper who made Loki move across the building since she was also sick of walking in on them.

As hilarious as it had been, Loki told Tony that unless he scheduled time to have sex into their day, he was unavailable. Seeing as Tony had _given him a job_ , he had work to do and having sex, while a _wonderful_ way to spend an hour or two, was not productive.

His phone rang and he walked over to his desk as Jarvis announced the caller.

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line for you.”

Loki grinned and then schooled his face to be as passive as possible as he sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and then spoke, “Put him through Jarvis.”

Loki watched as Fury's face came onto the screen, his lone eye glaring at Loki. Loki knew exactly what this call was about, but he kept himself passive as Fury spoke through gritted teeth.

“ _Mr Laufeyson_.” Oh, he was getting _surnamed_ , ouch. Usually Fury just called him 'Loki' whenever they had to deal with each other.

“Director Fury...” Loki said, affecting a curious tone, “May I help you with something? Mr Stark is usually your port of call for any business.”

“What did you do to my computer?”

“Your computer?” Loki asked.

“Yes, on the helicarrier. What the hell did you do to my computer!? I know it was you!”

Indeed, it had been him. A few weeks prior, Loki and Tony had gone to the helicarrier on Stark Industries business. While there, Loki may or may not have spelled the computers to react unfavorably to Director Fury.

“Does SHIELD not have an IT department to deal with such things? I know Stark Industries has a very competent IT department.”

“Yes, I have spoken to my IT department you little... They said 'it must be magic, we can't find anything wrong'.”

Loki looked thoughtful at this, “Hmm... Have you asked Thor?”

“Don't make me bring this helicarrier to Manhattan and pick your sorry ass up, Loki. I'll do it, I will. Agent Barton will take delight in picking you up! Like what you did to Benson wasn't bad enough!”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, “I think Benson enjoyed his day as a dragon.”

“You fix this _now_ ,” Fury barked and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You are very easily irked,” Loki said and waved his hand. Fury looked back at his screen and threw his hands up in relief.

“Finally!”

“I'm not admitting any liability for this, Director, I just happen to know how to fix computers remotely.”

Fury looked back at the video call, glaring at Loki. It was all Loki could do to keep a straight face.

“You are a pain in the fucking ass, Loki.”

“I am, but aren't you glad I'm on your side?” Loki asked with a wide smile.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Fury asked him, his tone exasperated.

“Doing what? I already told you I have _no_ idea what happened to your computer.”

“You turned my dog into a dragon, you fuck with my computer, you hid my car, you programmed my damn console to speak in nothing but dirty limericks when the Council called.”

Loki laughed, he'd forgotten about that one.

“Director... if you think I irk you, you should ask Pepper what happened to her cat.”

Fury glared once more at the screen, “Stay the fuck away from my computers. Or I'll bring the helicarrier to your door and kick your fucking ass.”

Loki smiled, “I shall endeavor to leave your consoles alone.”

The video call ended and Loki grinned, “Jarvis, can you save that call into my personal file?”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis said and Loki watched as the AI moved the file to his personal archive, alongside the calls from Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Steve. Loki grinned as he noted it was the eighth call from Fury.

“Do you think it surpassed the call from Pepper about 'Miss Pussyboots?'”

“No sir, I think Pepper's anger at your turning her cat into a tiger still eclipses Director Fury's anger today.”

Loki nodded, he'd need to try harder. “I should get back to work,” he said.

“That sounds like a good idea, sir. Shall I tell Mr Stark that you require an extra twenty minutes before meeting him for lunch?”

“Fifteen should do it,” Loki said. “Tell him I got a call from Fury and I was trying to help him fix his computer.”

“Of course sir.”

~*~*~*~

Tony and Loki went out for dinner to their favorite Italian place, a few blocks from Stark Tower. It was a Friday night and they had nothing constructive planned for the weekend. As far as any plans had gotten was 'order Chinese', watch 'Firefly' on DVD, and have a whole lot of sex.

The plan had been a simple and fine one in Loki's opinion. Their quiet plans were decimated when they got into the apartment and Pepper was sitting waiting with Steve and Rhodey, a stack of papers in front of her and a very smug expression on her face.

“Welcome home,” Pepper said.

“Hello Pep...” Tony said and eyed Rhodey suspiciously, “Hey Rhodey. Is this an impromptu party of some kind?”

“Yes,” Pepper said with a grin, “It's our 'lets get Loki back for all the shit he did last year' party.”

Loki wondered exactly what 'shit' she was referring to. “What 'shit' did I do?”

“You turned my cat into a tiger. Which, when she tries to sit in your lap as a 6ft long animal, is not as cute and endearing as it sounds. You turned Director Fury's dog into a dragon, you got into Natasha's house, took all her bras and hid them in Clint's house. You replaced all of my pens with shock pens, you made a fake Wikipedia page about Steve's penis and how penis enlargement can work for everyone. You replaced Steve's motorbike with a scooter. You hacked into the SHIELD database and changed everyone's desktop to a picture of Tony and you making out, and finally, you replaced all of Rhodey's boots with high heels.”

“Not cool man,” Rhodey said.

“Can I just say that none of these things were _ever_ traced back to me?” Loki smiled.

“Oh no Loki, no, no. You don't get to flash that big grin at me and get away with it.”

“I thought in your culture it was 'innocent until proven guilty'?”

“In court, yes, with me? When I know you did it? Not so much. Jarvis... roll the tape.”

Loki turned to look at the television with a sense of dread. What had Pepper done to get back at him? Oh no, it was Jucigoss' morning TV segment. What had they missed that morning? 

“ _I have some really exciting news! Our favorite couple, Lucas and Tony, are going to be showcasing a tango on A Dance For The Stars in July, to promote Pride Month. I spoke to Pepper Potts yesterday afternoon to see what made the boys decide to do this._

_“Well, Lucas doesn't really dance an awful lot anymore, but he used to when he was younger. He was a champion at his school in fact. World class tango dancer, and then **tragedy** struck with an injury and the death of his parents. Dance took a back seat while he helped support himself and his sister. He felt like it was time to dust off his dancing shoes and show his support for Tony and for Pride month._ ”

Another clip played, another interview, this time with Steve.

“ _Oh yeah, Lucas is always dancing at parties. His sister's pretty good too. She's been teaching Pepper how to dance._ ”

Another clip, another interview, this time with Lucas' 'old dance teacher' and it sounded _suspiciously_ like Nick Fury.

“ _Oh yeah, he was a prodigy. I'm telling you if he'd kept at it he would have been world champion_.”

There were then some pictures of Loki in dancing attire, looking younger. Obviously someone had been doing some creative photo manipulations. He sat on the couch, he was going to have to learn to tango with Tony to dance on stage.

“Pepper...” Tony said, “Tell me this is all fake?”

“Nope,” she said, “This is payback. I was so close to making you do this in a few weeks at our next charity ball, but I thought I'd be sporting and give you six months. I have a teacher lined up to teach you.”

Loki ran his hands through his hair, oh God this was _brilliant_. This was an elaborate prank, it was huge. It was... he both hated and loved Pepper right now, he was rubbing off on her.

“This is both brilliant and awful, Miss Potts... bravo.” He was aware that his voice was quivering a little.

Loki felt Pepper's hand on his shoulder, patting it mock sympathetically. “There, there,” she said, “I'm sure you'll be fine, and maybe it'll teach you a lesson about messing with my cat in the future.”

“Your cat? That's really what did it?”

Pepper nodded, “The pens were funny, I keep hiding them in random places. You should see the look of fear on the faces of interns when they pick out a new pen from the stationary cupboard.”

Tony sat beside Loki on the couch as Steve and Rhodey got up to leave. “See you later, guys,” Tony said as they left. Loki didn't hear much of their farewells, he was stuck in a little panic.

“Loki, calm down.”

“There will be press conferences... meetings... interviews... twitter feeds... _facebook status updates_...” he was horrified. Loki stayed away from all of this usually. Sure, he had a facebook, he had a blog and he had a few other internet things, but they were mostly all professional. This was putting his personality out there. Personality was Tony's job.

“Jarvis, turn this off,” Tony said.

“Of course sir.”

“And Pepper now only has level 5 access to your systems, got it?”

“Yes sir, rewriting programming keys now.”

Loki looked at Tony. “I don't want to be a 'face',” he said, “What if people start to recognise me as _me_ , and not just as Lucas?”

“If anyone says anything, I'll just tell them to do a side by side comparison of me and Robert Downey Jnr. There are such things as doppelgangers you know.”

Loki sighed, Tony had a point. He knew that this could happen, he knew that pranks often had consequences. He remembered wanting to hide Mjolnir and being unable to lift it, so he'd spelled it invisible. The consequence had been a fair bit of yelling from his father, but after the yelling Odin had told him the magic had been well constructed and let him go. The worst 'consequence' was the time he'd made Sif's hair fall out, she'd chased him halfway across Asgard and kicked his ass. 

It had been worth it, it had been _hilarious_. He made it grow back a day later, which caused her to be irked with him again, as he was 'casting magic without permission upon her.'

Tony smiled and took his hand. “It'll be fine. Come on, in the morning we'll work on some stuff and then call the tango instructor. Let's go to bed.”

Loki let himself be led from the couch to the bedroom and they both got undressed. Loki lay along Tony's side, fear still clawing at his chest. It wasn't _just_ the Midgardians he was frightened of recognising him. He didn't want _anyone_ to know exactly where he was.

You never could be too careful.

~*~*~*~

It had been a stressful six months for Loki. Tony and Loki had been practicing four nights a week to meet the deadline for the 'showcase' dance at the TV programme. Loki had given interviews with his sister Leona about their 'tragic past', and he'd gone to a few charity events with Tony. 

Their tango lessons had started off on the wrong foot with Tony and Loki arguing over who would lead. The tango instructor finally told them that it made more sense for Loki to lead over Tony, because Tony was shorter and Loki, having danced before, would be able to lead easier.

Tony had insisted he 'wasn't being the girl' and so, to make up for it, Loki treated him to Leona's company for a few nights. (Tony was _really_ fond of Leona's breasts.) It wasn't something they really did often, they both preferred Loki's true form, but it was a nice change to be Leona from time to time.

The endless twitter pics, photo ops, interviews, facebook status updates and other shenanigans had taken their toll on Loki, who really preferred the quiet life. Not that being Tony Stark's boyfriend promised him a quiet life, but he had hoped for a few years it would be.

Now they both sat backstage at the live show. Loki was terrified, he knew they were halfway decent, but this was just... If he was being asked to go out and conjure a dragon or two, and ride them around, that would be easy. This? This was way, _way ___out of his comfort zone.

Tony got up from his chair and went to his bag, pulling out two boxes. He sat one in front of Loki and Loki frowned. He slowly opened the box, then he felt a smile spread across his face.

“My Raven mask...” he said softly, and pulled it out. It was still in really rather good condition.

“I kept it after our first night together., Tony said and Loki looked at him. He grinned, Tony was now wearing the Peacock mask.

“I know you're worried about the dancing. I know you're scared you'll make a fool of yourself. I know you're worried about what people might think, but... just dance, Loki. Just focus on me and you, and just dance.”

Loki smiled softly and stood with Tony. He kissed him tenderly, then pulled on his Raven mask. He could do this, he knew he could, and he knew that afterward he and Tony would go to their hotel room and have some _mind blowing_ sex.

They walked together, hand in hand, onto the stage amid cheers. Loki saw in the crowd that Pepper was sitting with the Avengers and Nick Fury. He took Tony in the hold and the music began. 

They danced, Loki knew it wasn't going to go down in history as the best tango in the world, but he knew they were doing okay. Tony wasn't the most graceful of people, but he made up for it with his enthusiasm, and he himself had grace and rhythm enough to carry them both through. 

The music ended, they both gave a theatrical bow, then walked over to see Pepper and the Avengers, insisting on sitting with them for a while before going to give their post dance interviews.

“You can see the talent, pity an injury took him out of the game,” said one of the judges on the way by, which made Loki grin and wink at him. They drank in the bar with the Avengers, where Loki swore never to turn pets into dragons, tigers, bears or anything else that might be upsetting to both them and their owners. He promised that he wouldn't steal anyone's underwear, and he swore revenge on them all for this, _especially_ Pepper.

Loki had said it all with a smile, he meant _half_ of it, he wouldn't turn their pets into anything again. Maybe kitchen utensils would begin to complain about being misused, but not their pets.

As they got back to their hotel room, Loki and Tony felt rather smug with themselves. They'd done it, gotten through the dance with no suspicions. They'd watched the replay on the TV, and Loki had to admit, they looked fucking good together.

“We're good together, aren't we?” Tony echoed his thoughts as he pushed Loki onto the bed, again wearing his Raven mask. Loki smiled and groaned as Tony pulled his shirt up and kissed up his stomach. He laughed, “Get that mask off, it tickles.”

Tony pulled the Peacock mask off stashing it on the bedside table. They stared at each other, and a small smile graced Loki's lips, he swallowed hard. This was familiar, his stomach was tied in knots, but the good kind of knots now.

“I want you to fuck me like you don't know me,” Loki said softly, as Tony moved to him. Loki opened his legs a bit to let Tony sit between them, grabbing Tony's tie, he pulled him forward to kiss him.

“We've met before?” Tony asked softly, his voice husky as he kissed down Loki's neck, he ripped Loki's shirt open and Loki moaned. 

“Make me beg, Stark,” Loki said, his eyes closing as Tony kissed down his stomach to his navel.

“Gladly,” was Tony's murmured response.

Loki wanted him, he wanted Tony to take him and fuck him, use and abuse him. He got off on it because he allowed it. He knew at any time he could stop Tony, he was much stronger, but to surrender himself to Tony... He just loved giving the power to Tony, knowing he could take it away at any time.

The last time this scenario had played out, they both stumbled upon each other's buttons. This time, they knew exactly what to do to gain the best reaction. Tony pulled his own shirt and tie off and moved down to kiss Loki, using his hands to pin Loki's arms to the bed as he kissed and nipped his way all along his chest.

Loki spoke words of encouragement, since after that first time he knew words were a trigger for Tony. Tony lifted Loki's hips and Loki groaned as Tony's mouth found the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“Oh...”

“You want me to do something?” came Tony's politely inquiring voice.

“Bite me.”

Tony smiled and nipped the inside of his thigh. “Harder,” Loki said and Tony complied. He lay back, one hand on Tony's head, and he groaned out as Tony's hand wrapped around his cock, “Oh _harder_ , by Asgard harder.”

He felt a stinging as Tony broke his skin and he whimpered. Tony moved then, wrapping his mouth around Loki's cock, his finger pressing the area he'd bitten. If Tony kept this up he wouldn't last very long.

Tony seemed to sense it and he pulled back from Loki, moving up to kiss him. Making sure to keep his own body well away from Loki's, so he couldn't get any friction.

He pulled his own trousers off, and Loki watched as Tony wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to stroke. Loki leaned up, he just had to take a taste of him.

Tony moaned as Loki licked him from base to tip. He felt tension begin to build in Tony, and Tony pushed him back down onto the bed. “My little Raven,” he said softly, kissing down Loki's neck. “You're definitely the God of Sex and Lies.”

“And Mischief,” Loki said, “I believe that is how we got into this predicament in the first place.”

“Whatever your title is...” Tony said, as he moved down to Loki's crotch again, “Whatever it is _officially_ , I'll worship every inch of you until you beg to be fucked.”

“ _Oh..._ ” Loki said as Tony took him into his mouth once more.

Loki was proud to last so long, it took forty minutes of Tony licking, sucking, biting and caressing his body into a frenzy before he broke down and begged. He was surprised he lasted so long, as now Tony knew _every_ button to press, and he now had two marks on his thighs from Tony's teeth.

“Oh _fuck me_... Tony, fuck me.”

“What's the magic word?” Tony asked.

Loki whimpered again as Tony licked one cut and pressed a thumb against the other. “Please fuck me.”

Oh if anyone could hear him begging on his knees like this...

As Tony pushed into him from behind, however, he didn't care what anyone thought. As Tony pounded into him, all he could think of was how good it felt and how he'd let him do it to him again and again.

Tony bent forward, biting his shoulder blade, and Loki lost all sense of control. This was a sweet madness to fall into, an ecstasy as his body let go of all the tension Tony had so deliciously built in him. He felt Tony come as well and they both fell onto the bed. It occurred to Loki that he still had his mask on. He pulled it off and put it on the bedside table.

Tony looked at him and grinned, mock gasping, “Oh my, I just fucked Loki!”

Loki laughed, “Yes, yes you did.” He lay along Tony's side and then looked at his own inner thigh. Tony looked down curiously.

“I thought I tasted blood... sorry about that.”

Loki shook his head, “Oh no, don't be sorry, it felt very good at the time. I'll heal it in the morning, once I get the feeling in my legs back.”

Tony chuckled and Loki sighed softly, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. It had been a good day in spite of the fear of dancing in front of millions of people. It had all gone much better than he expected.


End file.
